Mickey Mouse and Genie
Mickey Mouse and Genie is the new Animated Series based on Disney World Movie. The New Series would be released this fall. 7 Characters * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Robin Williams as Genie * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Rob Paulsen as Toodles Other Characters * Jim Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Dave Foley as Flik * John Goodman as Sulley * Billy Crystal Vill Mike * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Matthew Broderick as Simba * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Patton Oswalt as Remy * Peter Sohn as Emile * Edward Asner as Carl Fredricksen * Jordan Nagai as Russell * Bob Peterson as Dug * Jim Cummings as Pooh/Tigger * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Elissa Knight as EVE * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr * Frank Welker as Dumbo/Bullseye/Abu * Corey Burton as Grumpy/The Narrator (Mickey's Mechanical House and The Nutcracker) Villains * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Jim Cummings as Peg-Leg Pete * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Corey Burton as Captain Hook * Jeremy Irons as Scar * James Woods as Hades * Tony Jay as Judge Claude Frollo/Magic Mirror * Linda Gary as Maleficent * Louise Chamis as Evil Queen/Old Hag * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Andrew Stanton as Zurg and Hopper * Jason Lee as Syndrome * Steve Buscemi as Randall * Richard White as Gaston * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel Genie's Impressions * Tinkerbell * Wreck-It Ralph * Tom Hanks * Dumbo * Peter Lorre * Jimmy Cricket * Jerry Lewis * Elvis Presley * Sorcerer Mickey * Pluto * Abu * The Incredible Hulk * Beast * Baloo * Tigger * Geppetto * King Triton * Dopey * Aladdin * Flounder * Sebastian * Godzilla * Bo Peep and her Sheep * Neil Armstrong * Robocop * Scrooge McDuck * Groucho Marx * Mary Poppins * Indiana Jones * The Terminator * Dorothy Gale * Dr. Alan Grant * Cab Calloway * Benny the Cab * Transformers Robot Episodes * Steamboat Willie * Boat Builders * Guliver Mickey * Brave Little Taylor * Answering Service * Get a Horse! * Road Rally * Hidden Mickey * The Boiler Room * Mickey's Mouskersize * Mickey's Mechanical House * Mickey and Minnie's Jungle Safari * The Adorable Couple * Mickey Monkey * Down the Hatch * Sleeping Minnie * Pluto Lends a Paw * Runaway Brain * Pluto's Christmas Tree * All Goofed Up * Topsy Turvy Town * Hot Dog Daze Afternoon * Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Steven James Taylor and Michael Turner Produced by John Musker and Ron Clements Executive Producer John Lasseter Supervising Animators Eric Goldberg and Tom Bancroft Sound Designer Ben Burtt Theme by Kick Productions Limited